


Fingerstyle

by aristxs_achaixn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Begging, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, cute I guess, here enjoy this, man i was tired, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristxs_achaixn/pseuds/aristxs_achaixn
Summary: Lavender skillfully plays her guitar and ignites a spark in Parvati's stomach.





	Fingerstyle

"But if your heart is a dogfight," Lavender struck her fingers skillfully against every string, her gentle touches producing a relaxing resonance to the ears. "Then I'm ready to go to war like," continued Lavander, uninterruptedly strumming the cords with great proficiency; her voice harmonising with the soft, deep humming of the guitar. "Rough sex in the courtyard," sung Lavander with a brief catch in her voice-- alerting Parvati to the trilled words.  
Parvati followed Lavander's skillful fingers with her eyes, watching every move, every strum-- the utter touch like a hungry predator. The delicate singing turned into a soft murmur which gently bounced off the surroundings and absorbed by Parvati's now observant body.  
Lavander's gentle, yet firm and effective slides on the guitar made Parvati's imagination run wild with thoughts-- thoughts she would've preferred to save until late at night.

Bit by bit, Parvati's wild thoughts shamelessly got the best of her as she made her way to Lavander, stepping on the aged, creaky wooden floor. The dry, ashy floor made the wetness even more so sensible to Parvati through her shorts-- an itching, needy wetness.  
"I can't help but want oceans to part," began Lavander a new, romantic song. "Because I'm overcome in thi-" Lavander was abruptly interrupted with a sweaty, gentle hand covering her lips. Parvati gently pushed the guitar aside and straddled Lavander suggestively.  
A muffled, surprised grunt escaped Lavander's now dominated mouth.  
Hands slithering stealthily under Lavander's shirt, Parvati rubbed and stroked the smooth skin while ever so slightly thrusting her hips forwards. 

Parvati subconsciously moved her hand away from Lavander's mouth, with now only her thumb resting on her girlfriend's bitten, reddened lips. Parvati led herself to Lavander's neck, biting and kissing; leaving her possessive mark as Lavander threw her head back and allowed the soft moans escape her slightly covered lips.  
Lavander traced Parvati's sides all the way to the hem of her shorts, swiftly pushing them slightly. Lavander slowly and torturously reached into down Parvati's shorts. With every centimetre Lavander's hands moved further towards Parvati's parts, she felt herself growing wetter, preparing herself for Lavander's practiced fingers. 

With a prompt move, Lavander flipped Parvati and laid on top of her. Lavender's nimble fingers gripped Parvati's shorts and pulled them down, while Parvati continued to impatiently and desperately kick them off, earning a faint chuckle from Lavender.  
Lavander's hands hovered teasingly above Parvati's parts, the heat radiating to her hands. Lavender's lips collided with Parvati's passionately as she inserted her hooked middle finger into Parvati, earning a pleading moan.  
Parvati pushed her hips harder unto Lavendar's fingers; physically begging for more to fill her up. Lavander's single finger continuously squeezed around Parvati's dripping insides, reaching around to every corner-- hitting every right spot and earning an, "Oh god, oh fuck," from her desperate, lustful girlfriend. 

"Lavender, more," begged Parvati. Yet to no avail, Lavender torturously kept her steady, yet effective pace. "Oh fuck, more!" impatiently begged Parvati, feeling herself growing so close, yet ever so far.  
With a sudden, unexpected thrust, Lavender shoved a second finger into Parvati, earning a pleased moan from her partner. 

Lavender quickened her pace, her fingers moving sloppily in and out of Parvati's clenched insides. Her fingers curling ever so sharply with every teasing thrust. "Oh Lavender, please, harder," Parvati mumbled through moans which now echoed around the room.  
Surprisingly, Lavender obeyed instantly; her fingers pushing deep and hard into Parvati, earning a heartfelt, miserably blocked scream. Lavender lowered herself to meet with Parvati's now reddened, used parts. Her moistened lips and tongue met with Parvati's penetrated opening.  
Lavender sucked and teased, teasingly pulling on Parvati's lips between her teeth; gently edging her girlfriend that was inching into release.

"Oh Lavender, oh please, I'm so close," Parvati said through a veil of moans. Encouraged, Lavender continued to pleasure her girlfriend with her guitarist fingers and her curled tongue which slipped in and out of Parvati.  
"Oh yes, oh yes!" moaned Parvati finally, her cum flowing through Lavander's hands and licked off by Lavender's tongue; tasting her sweet honey. Her body shook and vibrated, her voice filled the room-- a mixture of screaming in all her spoken languages; both profane and dulcet. She clenched and unclenched with every continuous thrust of Parvati's hips.  
Lavender gently pushed her fingers and in out, keen on making sure that her girlfriend enjoyed every second of her orgasm.

Parvati was still panting, her parts still twitching with complete and utter satisfaction. Lavender propped herself on her elbows and pushed herself to meet her flushed girlfriend. Parvati's eyes flickered to Lavender's falsely innocent-seeming lips and passionately kissed them; tasting her sweet and sour self. 

"I guess I am pretty good at fingerstyle," Lavander said, winking; earning a chuckle from her now sitting girlfriend.  
Parvati pulled her little guitarist into her arms and proudly admitted her unconditional love. For seemingly hours, the two lied there, hearts beating in unison and minds thinking in sync.  
"Nothing can be more perfect," thought Lavender as she stared up at her exhausted girlfriend, her eyes closing.

**Author's Note:**

> a short story provoked by the song "carry your throne" by john bellion.


End file.
